Changing Times
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: Alien Force story. A masked stranger shows up and kidnaps Gwen. With no easy way of finding him or figuring out his motives, Ben, Kevin, Julie, and Paradox team up to find them, before the mystery man rips a hole in the very fabric of time. Gwen/Kevin
1. The Arrival

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I've written. Longer still since I've written actual fanfiction. As such, please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticisms are appreciated, full out flaming…is not. This chapter will be very short, as it's merely an introduction. More to follow.

The first hints of sunlight were beginning to mingle with the night, chasing away the stars, when the man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, right outside the town's limits. Beneath his mask, he finally allowed himself a smile.

The movement felt foreign to him. It had been so long. Two horrible years with no smiles. No reason to want to. But it was still programmed into him. He had, after all, achieved his goal. He had arrived at the right place, but more importantly, at the right time. There would be people he would have to maneuver around carefully to get to what he wanted, but he was confident. He could do this. …He simply had to.

* * *

"All I'm saying is Julie and I never did get to go to the mall," Gwen said, gesturing a bit too wildly with her soda, "You guys still owe us one."

"Oh, c'mon, Gwen…the mall is so boring," Ben groaned from the backseat. Julie frowned at him.

"But Gwen's right. We never got to go, and I still have those gift cards. Besides, you guys can watch the monster truck rally on tv. It'll be on station nine all week."

"Yeah, and there's also a shopping network," Kevin pointed out from the driver's seat. "So you girls could be doing your thing at home, too."

"Didn't we agree this time that all four of us would choose together?" Ben said, trying to get everyone to calm down. "I'm sorry, Kevin, but I think they're just going to outmaneuver us. It's just gentlemanly to let them have it."

"Whipped much, Tennyson?" Kevin rolled his eyes and studied Ben in the rear view mirror.

"Not at all," Ben crossed his arms. Julie gave a small laugh.

"Relax, Kevin…Ben's just trying to make up for the fact he broke my tennis racket last week."

"..and it's working!...right?" Ben asked uncertainly.

"Maybe after you buy me a smoothie and help me find a gift for my mom's birthday."

"And then I'm off the hook?"

"Then you're off the hook," Julie agreed.

"All right, Kevin, let's get going," Gwen said, buckling her seat belt. "The longer we stick in one place, the more likely we are to get shot at, and it would be nice to have a night out where that didn't happen."

"Speak for yourself," Kevin grumbled as he turned on the engine. "I'm not sure I'd mind a crisis if it pulls me away from shopping."


	2. Santa's Helping Hand

The mall was teeming with people, most rushing about as fast as they could go under the weight of their holiday packages, some strolling along, unfazed even when the other shoppers ran into them. In the middle of the food court sat Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Julie.

"This is so lame," Kevin said for what must have been the seventh time since they arrived. He laid his head down on his arms, relieved the girls had wanted to sit down to sip hot cocoa.

"C'mon, Kevin," Gwen said cheerfully, sliding a cup of cocoa his way. "It's Christmas time at the mall. It's kind of neat, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, I love hearing 'Jingle Bell Rock' three times every hour and being waved at by creepy mall Santas," Kevin said without even looking up.

"Somebody's a grinch," Ben said, shaking his head. "And after Gwen went through all that trouble to get you a nice present."

Kevin immediately sat up and stared at Gwen. "You got me something?"

"Well, yeah," she looked away and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You're my friend, it's Christmas time, and I had some spare money lying around."

"Uh…I gotta go," Kevin said, jumping to his feet.

"I'll come with," Ben said, smiling.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Kevin said through gritted teeth. "That's all, Tennyson. Don't need your help with that."

"But do you know what the bathroom _likes_?" Ben asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"…okay, good point," Kevin turned to address the girls. "Tennyson and I are just uh…going to the bathroom. We'll be back soon."

"ooo-kaay," Gwen said slowly, exchanging a look with Julie. They waved to the boys as they took off in the opposite direction that the bathroom.

"So," Julie said, pouring the remainder of Ben's cocoa into her own cup, "What do you think he's going to get you?"

* * *

Ben grabbed Kevin's arm and pointed at the counter. "Aw, man, jewelry? I don't know anything about jewelry," Kevin groaned.

"Yeah, well, it's the only thing I'm sure Gwen will like that she's not getting already. And jewelry's actually a really hard thing to screw up on."

"…What did you get Julie?"

"Earrings. Why?"

"Just making sure that if I'm going down, you are too," Kevin said as he looked through the glass cases. "What do you get a girl like Gwen?"

"Well, that depends!" An annoyingly cheerful voice came from behind the counter. Kevin jumped and looked up to see a man dressed in all red with a santa hat on his head. "Is this Gwen a relative, friend, or a girlfriend?"

"Um…friend," Kevin said after a moment.

"…But you want more than that," The man said with a knowing smile.

"Hey, I never said that!"

"You didn't have to say it, it's written all over your face. Now…how about a nice heart shaped necklace?" The man reached into his glass case and pulled out a silver heart with fake diamond studs all around it.

"Umm….Ben, what do you think?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Gwen would like that," Ben nodded his approval.

"All right, I'll take –," before Kevin could even finish his sentence, the man behind the counter had the necklace in a box and wrapped, and he smiled as he put it in the bag. "Okay…umm…how much?"

"Forty dollars," The man said. Kevin fished out the money from his wallet and handed it over. "Thanks uh…."

"Oh, the name's Nick. Nick Claus,"

Kevin and Ben both exchanged glances, then turned back to the counter, but the man was gone. In his place was a very confused looking woman. "Dear, it looks like you already bought here," she said to Kevin, motioning towards his bag, "Unless you're returning it…"

"Oh, no…sorry…just…had a moment," Kevin said. Ben shrugged.

"That was weird. But c'mon, we've got to get back to the girls."

"No need for that," The voice behind them made both boys jump. They slowly turned around to face Julie, who looked incredibly apprehensive. "I can't find Gwen. I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, she was gone….all that was left was this," she pulled out Gwen's plumber badge from her hoodie's pocket. "I've tried her cell phone, but it just goes straight to voice mail."

"Let's split up," Ben said, "Kevin, you go ask the security guards. I'm going to go call my aunt and uncle and see if she came home. Julie, double check all the girls' bathrooms."

Kevin was completely still for a moment, seemingly unresponsive.

"Look, Kevin, we'll find her, but it'll be a lot faster if we do it this way," Ben said gently. Kevin nodded, seeming to shake it off.

"All right. We'll find her….and if someone took her…I'll make them pay."

**Author's Note: **With the holidays so close, I couldn't resist the little Santa Claus part in there. Plus it beefed up the length by quite a bit. Next chapter will bring Paradox into the story.


	3. Paradox Returns

**Author's Note**: I'm so happy to be back in writing, I'm doing the 3rd chapter already. Strangely enough, I did not, and still do not, have a great idea for what it is exactly that Gwen got Kevin for Christmas…any suggestions are appreciated. This wasn't originally going to have any Christmas connotations to it (I worried I wouldn't be able to finish in time), but I'm sure everyone will forgive me whether the story ends on Christmas or I don't finish until late January. Reviews are always appreciated.

"No luck on my end…Uncle Frank said Gwen hadn't gotten home yet," Ben said when the three met up once more, all Gwen-less.

"Security didn't see her, and wouldn't make an announcement since she's not a kid," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"No luck with the bathrooms, either," Julie added.

"Why are we bothering? We know someone took her," Kevin said, his arms crossed. "Why else would she leave her badge behind? It's the only way we have to track her, and she's not carrying it…so either she left it behind as a clue, or --"

"Or someone who knows what the badge is kidnapped her and made her leave it," Julie finished the thought for him. "Maybe those Forever Knight guys that captured Ship?"

"I doubt it…my guess is DNAliens," Kevin tossed in.

"No," Ben shook his head, an idea forming in his mind. Gwen could fight back. With her powers, it would have been simple to at least have caused a commotion big enough to bring the group back to where she was. Even if she couldn't take them, just doing something, throwing things around loudly enough to cause a panic in the mall would have sent Kevin and Ben running back in her direction.

"Then you have an idea, Tennyson?" Kevin asked, looking hopeful.

"Not exactly. But Gwen didn't fight back with the person, so either they're not hostile or--"

"_Or_ they caught her off guard, _or_ she didn't want to create a disturbance," Kevin ticked off the reasons on his finger, "Heck, she may have just figured it would be easier to give them what they want, in order to find out their plan."

"Yeah, sorry, didn't think about those," Ben admitted. "But you still have to admit, it's weird."

"Ah, at least Ben here is off on the right track," Julie jumped as a man in a long lab coat put his hand on her shoulder. He then seemed to disappear for a moment, and come out from behind a set of trash cans. "Hello, again, Ben, Kevin…is this our 2nd meeting or 3rd? It is getting harder and harder to keep track of those things…"

"Paradox," Ben took a step back, surprised at the time-traveler's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course."

"Then you know that Gwen's been kidnapped?" Kevin asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yes, of course I know. It was a high probability that this occurrence would…well, occur," Paradox said with a smile. "The fortunate thing for the both of you is that I knew about it, I know who did it, and I know how much time we have to reach them."

"Before what?" Julie asked.

"Before he transports her where he wants to take her…then there's no fixing the problem," Paradox clicked his tongue several times. "And that just won't do, not at all."

"Why show up to help us now?" Ben asked. "Not that it's not appreciated or anything, but…why is Gwen being kidnapped so important that you want to get involved?"

"It wouldn't be anything, except the kidnapper has the intent to send her to a specific moment in time. Sending her there would alter several futures, and the probabilities of disaster become…almost astronomical."

"We'll go over those details later," Kevin said, shepherding the group towards the nearest exit. "Paradox, you can tell us the rest in the car."

* * *

Paradox reclined his seat all the way back, relaxing. It was annoying Kevin that Paradox didn't seem to be taking Gwen's kidnapping seriously, but he said nothing. He just gripped the steering wheel more firmly until his knuckles had turned white.

"I have no idea where we're going, by the way," Paradox mentioned once more, kicking his legs out in front of him.

"Well, we'll have to make educated guesses," Julie suggested. "You said you know who kidnapped her…who was it?"

"Now that is a most complicated question, young lady," Paradox admitted.

"You either know or you don't know," Kevin roared, slamming on his brakes, "And if you do know, you better tell."

"Still very angry, I see, Kevin," Paradox did not seem the least bit rattled by the unspoken threat. "I know who he is…when you see him, he'll be wearing a mask --"

"Darkstar?" Ben suggested.

"That's what he wanted you to think," Paradox admitted, "But the problem with that is that I know which version of time the kidnapper is from…and in that one, Michael Morningstar died three years ago."

"Why would he want us to think he's Darkstar?" Julie asked. "It wouldn't stop anyone from coming after him."

"True, but that wasn't his point. He doesn't want any of you knowing who he is, because you all know him."

"…what does it matter if we know him or not?" Kevin asked. "We're going to pound him either way."

"And why does he want to send Gwen to a different time?" Ben asked. "I mean, does he know what will happen if he does it?"

"No, he isn't aware of it, but his grief at this point is too great," Paradox looked out the window, studying something far away. "When you're left with nothing for too long, sometimes you go to too far of lengths not to be alone anymore."

"So, he's just lonely?" Julie asked.

"That doesn't mean he can have Gwen," Kevin said, starting the car again. "I don't know where she is, but we're going to find her…Paradox, how long do we have?"

"About four hours."

"Until what?"

"Until, Kevin, the chronoporter recharges--"

"Chronoporter?" Ben interrupted.

"A new technology, it will be invented six years from now," Paradox explained. "Basically a very large wristwatch that transports the wearer through time. Luckily, it hasn't been adapted too much…he can travel through time, but only once every set amount of hours…I believe it to be 18 hours, and that he came here at around four in the morning. It's six now, so …you have until ten tonight."

"Not much time," Ben said, flipping through the aliens on his onmintrix. "Pull over, Kevin. I'll search the skies."

"Good idea," Paradox agreed, "And I'll search my own way." With that, the man disappeared. Kevin pulled over, and Ben got out, quickly changing himself into Jet Ray.

"Julie, you're on communications," Ben instructed. "Call me if you find out anything. I'll call you guys if I find her first."

"That guy better hope you find him first," Kevin said, driving off before Ben had even taken flight.

The December night air was cold, but almost soothing as Ben soared through it. He dipped down low through the town occasionally, searching for any signs of his cousin. Every time he tried, he was disappointed.

He let his mind wander back to what Paradox had said. This man was doing it because he was lonely. He was desperate for company. But why take Gwen? There were plenty of other women, and this man might have had knowledge of the plumber badge, which meant it was no accident Gwen was chosen.

Michael Morningstar was the only one who made sense to Ben as the kidnapper, but Paradox had already said it wasn't him. But it was someone who knew well enough to know they'd make that assumption, especially if he donned a mask.

Ben stopped where he was in the air and just flapped for a while, staying there. He knew who it was now. He landed and pulled out his cell phone. "Julie? Julie, I know where he took Gwen…tell Kevin to go to Grandpa's secret spot at the lake. Tell Paradox if you see h--"

"Figured it out already, Ben?"

"Never mind," Ben groaned, "Paradox is already with me. Yeah, I'll meet you over there. Bye." Ben returned to human form, staring at the professor. "Why didn't you just tell us it was him?"

"I would think that would be obvious," Paradox said simply, "Doesn't knowing make it harder to fight him? Make him seem more justified?"

Ben nodded slowly. "So…we don't tell the others."

"At least not yet," Paradox agreed.

"C'mon, let's get to the lake."

**Author's note**: I'm getting way too wrapped up in this…I'm not sure how much longer it will be, but it could end up being only 2 or so more chapters long. Yes, you will know who the kidnapper is before the end (if you haven't figured it out already). There *will* be a fight scene, because this is Ben 10, and what kind of fan fiction would this be if there wasn't?


	4. Kidnapper Revealed

**Author's Note: **First, two apologies: I'm sure a lot of you already have figured out who the kidnapper is…I fear he's pretty predictable. Second, this chapter's going to be a bit short. Thank you very much for the reviewer who complimented my Paradox – he is my absolute favorite one shot character, and he's so much fun to write for! I hate to ask this, but if you're enjoying this story, I'd really like you to check out my 100 themes for Ben 10 (don't worry, this one comes first…whether you read that or not, this story will finish. Probably before January 1st). Thank you so much to my reviewers, anyone who put this story on alert, anyone who's just reading, and double thanks to those who put me on story alert *and* reviewed.

The man stretched himself out, resting his head against a nearby tree, his hand lazily resting against a nearby rock. He watched Gwen through the slits in his mask, but she still had not stirred. Her chest moved up and down in a gentle rhythm. She was still asleep. She would be for several hours more.

He checked his watch. Just three more hours to go before he could open his portal again. He found himself smiling. This had been so much easier than anticipated, and he was delighted by that. Not that he'd have minded a fight, but still – this wrapped things up so neatly.

"Should have picked a better spot," a voice came from above him, and down descended Ben, quickly changing from Jet Ray into his human form. "Especially not one I know so well."

"Well, I figured you'd have picked different spots first," the kidnapper admitted, stretching his arms over his head, preparing for a fight. "Between DNalien hives and Forever Knight castles, I honestly thought I'd have all night."

"Not much of a thinker, then," Paradox showed up right beside Ben, just as Kevin's car pulled up. Kevin and Julie bounded out of the car, Kevin looking more than eager for a fight.

"Where is she?" Kevin demanded. The kidnapper jerked a thumb at Gwen's sleeping figure. Kevin started to run for her, but the kidnapper placed himself in the way.

"You're not taking her."

"Says you," Kevin growled, punching the man in the stomach. He recoiled for a moment, put quickly recovered.

"Kevin, no, you don't understand," Ben insisted, trying to figure out how to tell the raging teenager the truth. "He's got more reason than you think he does, trust me!"

"How could he have a reason to take her?" Kevin shouted back, throwing wild punches as he talked. Two connected with the man's body, most missed as the man expertly weaved about. "Sit still and take a punch!"

"Yes, because I'm _so_ sure that's something he'll agree to," Paradox said sarcastically.

The kidnapper looked up when he heard Paradox's voice. "You! What are you doing here?" He hissed. "You said you wouldn't stop me."

"I said I wouldn't stop you from going, I never said anything of the sort about not stopping you once you got where you were going," Paradox said simply, stuffing his hands into his lab coat pockets. "I warned you there could be dangers, you chose not to listen."

"Dangers?" The man shook his head, clearly thinking Paradox meant fighting Kevin. "I know all his moves, how is this a danger?" As though to emphasize his point, he grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and brought Kevin's chest down into his knee. Kevin groaned and backed away, his breath momentarily stolen from him.

"I never said he was the danger," Paradox pointed out.

"Oh, but I am," Kevin insisted, retreating a few more steps. His hand brushed the steel of his car, absorbing it. "I'm going to make this guy pay for taking Gwen. You won't be out of the hospital for weeks."

"Kevin, we keep trying to tell you," Ben tried again, "There's more to the story than you think. Can't we sit down and talk this all over?"

"Talking time's over, Tennyson. You _could _always help, you know," Kevin took a running pass at the man, his fist connecting with the man's mask. It cracked under the pressure, and slowly fell to the ground.

The man had just enough time to throw up his hand, shielding his identity. But that also put him at a distinct disadvantage – he could not see the attacks, therefore, he would have to be lucky with defending himself. Worse still, he could not attack back, other than throwing random punches.

He was not, however, without ideas. He allowed the next punch to knock him to the ground, his hand landing on the rock from earlier. He stayed there a moment, then pushed himself up, using the rock as his leverage.

Still shielding his face with one hand, he took what appeared to be a baton from the belt he wore, carefully positioning it so that Kevin would run into it on the next attack. His plan worked. Kevin rushed towards him again, and before Kevin could reach him, he received a nasty shock – one that somehow made his steel case shatter around him and disintegrate.

"Amazing what level five technology will be able to do in a few years," The man said, putting the baton back in his belt.

Kevin was almost reeling. The effect was horrible – he honestly thought he was going to throw up. He glanced over at where Gwen was. How much time had passed? How much more time did he have before the kidnapper would take Gwen away forever?

Kevin steadied himself. "I don't care…I can take you without absorbing anything," He insisted. He punched out at the kidnapper again, and it hit. Only…it hurt to do so. A lot more than the usual tingle he felt when he punched someone. This was like…like punching a -"Rock wall," he said aloud. He took a step back, studying the man in bewilderment. "You…you can't be," Kevin said, shaking his head. But the man had grabbed the rock earlier. Kevin had seen it, but hadn't thought anything of it. Not until just now had he put two and two together.

"I don't get it," Julie admitted, looking from Kevin, to Ben, to Paradox, and back again. "Who is he?"

"No. That's not possible. Why do this to Gwen, then? Why try to take her?" Kevin's world seemed to be crashing around her. "You can't be!" He cried again.

"Yes, I can," the man said simply, lowering his arm. He was in his mid twenties, with very sad, dark eyes. His long black hair was tied loosely into a ponytail. Some slight differences here and there, but all easily accounted to age. There was no mistaking it. Kevin had to accept that he was right. "I'm you."


	5. Fight!

**Author's Note: **I felt bad for the last chapter being so short, so new update pretty quickly. Especially since family is coming in on Wednesday, and I'm not certain I'll get much writing done with all the hullabaloo (fun word). Again, thanks to everyone reading this. I've had so much fun writing this story that I've already gotten the epilogue written in my head… (No, this is not the last chapter)

"I don't understand," Kevin's face further attested to his bewilderment as he stared at the future version of himself. "_I_'m the one trying to kidnap Gwen? Why would I do that? I wouldn't do that."

"Not anymore," Ben agreed. "That's why I said he must have good reason."

"When did you know?" Kevin asked softly.

"It hit me while I was flying," Ben explained. "Paradox said the kidnapper was lonely, but he obviously knew exactly who Gwen was if he made her leave the badge. We knew it wasn't Morningstar, and there weren't signs of a struggle, so I figured that person hadn't hurt Gwen, and Paradox said we knew him."

"Oh!" Julie had processed the information, shaking her head. "I'm surprised I didn't realize that earlier. I mean, Gwen—you like her, right?"

Kevin ignored the question. "Why don't you just spend time with the Gwen from _your _time?" Kevin asked the older Kevin. "Instead of taking m—ours from us." He corrected himself.

"She was my fiancée," the older man said softly, his gaze now turned at Gwen. "Mistakes were made, and,"

The younger version interrupted him, "Look, I screw things up sometimes, I know. But Gwen's usually pretty forgiving. Just...uh..Go back and apologize. It'll be fine."

"You don't understand," Future Kevin shook his head, "I didn't either for a while. For months, Ben and I searched the null void, so certain that the grenades were the same your grandpa had used all those years ago. But we both knew better."

"So," Julie gulped, "In your version of the future, Gwen's-"

"Dead," Future Kevin said, nodding. "A stupid mistake on my part. I set the charges for thirty minutes, and we didn't know exactly what the explosives where going to do. I thought it was enough time…I thought she was right behind me."

"Paradox," Ben asked suddenly, "What are the odds of that future happening?"

"That would be another reason I came back," Paradox admitted. "It all depends on what decisions are made here tonight."

"What decision keeps Gwen safe?" Teenaged Kevin asked. Paradox shook his head.

"I'm not allowed to give you the answers. You have to choose for yourselves."

"I'll choose for them," Future Kevin said, stepping up to the car and absorbing it. "Gwen's going with me. I've got her back after all this time, and I'm not giving her up now. I can _save _her."

"Paradox said it'll change a lot of futures if you do this," Julie interjected, trying to be the voice of reason. "And not for the better."

"I don't care," the older Kevin growled. "I'll have her. That will make everything all right again. Two years without her. You don't know what it feels like. Not yet, anyways. Kevin, Ben…do you really want to risk losing her?"

The younger Kevin paused, honestly seeming to consider his options.

Ben answered for him. "Gwen wouldn't be happy with that decision, even if she does die like that. You know that. You were going to um…marry her, after all." He seemed to find the idea a little awkard, but neither Kevin seemed to notice.

"She'll be happy that she's still _alive_!"

"No." Kevin, the present Kevin, snapped out of it. "You don't know Gwen anymore, not if you'd think that. I understand that it must have been hard to lose her, but I'm not letting you take her anywhere. We're not losing her."

"And who's going to stop me?" The older Kevin's eyes narrowed his fists clenched and ready.

"The two of us," Ben said, stepping beside Kevin and pressing his omnitrix. "Echo, Echo!" he called out in the night air, before splitting into five Echo Echo doppelgangers. "Or, well, the six of us!"

The younger Kevin emulated the older, and also absorbed his car's steel. As the teenaged Kevin punched the elder in the gut, one Echo Echo was on his hands and knees behind them, so that the future Kevin tripped and fell.

He recovered quickly, but Echo Echo responded with one of his super sonic screeches. It broke through his defenses, allowing the younger Kevin to move in and try to hold him.

"Man, I really was _not _smart at your age," the older one laughed, concentrating. The metal covering the younger was now, once again, also attached to the older Kevin.

"Oh, man, Kevin!" Echo Echo complained, "And we had him, too!" There was a green flash of light. "Humongasaur!" he cried out. "Maybe we'll have better luck with strong-arming him."

"Aren't you going to help them?!" Julie asked Paradox, bewildered as to why the man was just standing around. "What if Kevin wins?"

"You'll have to specify which Kevin," Paradox pointed out.

"You _know _which one I mean! The evil one!"

"Neither one is evil…well, not completely evil, anyways. He's just gone a little, well, mad."

Humongasaur finally clasped the older Kevin in his hands, securing them tightly around him. "Why is it every time I run into you after a few years, we always have to fight? Can't we just do the normal thing and go out for smoothies?"

"Let me go, Tennyson. I'm warning," Future Kevin suddenly smiled maliciously as a portal opened, right next to wear Gwen was laying. "It doesn't matter. I've won. You took too long. That portal transports whoever's wearing the chronoporter."

"But, you're the one wearing the chronoporter," Humongasaur was obviously confused. "That's how you got here."

"Think, Tennyson. You'd be so busy fighting me. I knew if I could keep the fight going long enough, it wouldn't matter if I won or lost. Gwen's wearing the chronoporter. In a few minutes, the portal will take her where I wanted her to go. Into the future."

"And how are you planning to get back?"

"I arranged a ride," The future Kevin said smugly.

"How do I turn this thing off?!" the younger Kevin shouted from below, tugging desperately at what seemed to be a large wrist watch. To his horror, Gwen's body was being sucked towards the portal. Her left hand made it through.

"Ahem," Paradox said from behind him, "It would probably be more prudent to push the button on the side, and then the face of the chronoporter. But that's just this one time traveler's suggestion."

Kevin did as told. The portal was still there, but Gwen's arm lazily fell out of it. It was no longer trying to suck her in.

"It's been decided, Kevin," Paradox directed his statement at the older Kevin, "You lose. Go back to your own time. I'll go with you. There's something I need to tell you, anyways."

Humongosaur placed the future Kevin on the ground and returned himself back to being Ben Tennyson.

The older Kevin looked shaken, but said nothing. Just marched himself over to Gwen's sleeping figure. The younger Kevin held her in his arms protectively, glaring at his own future. The older Kevin, however, smiled and gave Gwen a quick peck on the cheek. "Look after her better this time." He followed Paradox back through the portal.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" The portal worked more like a hallway. It could take a long time to walk, and Kevin could not see anything other than Paradox while inside it.

"Just that you lucked out," Paradox said with a smile. "If you'd won that fight today, you would have insured that your thread of the future was the one that came true."

"And because I lost?"

"You'll find out when you get home," Paradox patted Kevin on the back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have so much more to do and so much time to do it in!"

**Author's Note: **I was going to write a chapter where the future Kevin lost Gwen to the blast, but I decided against it. One more chapter and then an epilogue. The epilogue will be what their future ends up as, at least so far as this story is concerned. Echo Echo is the most adorable alien ever. It is also very hard to write a fight between two Kevins.


	6. Christmas

**Author's Note: **First some thanks and questions answered, and then we're back on with the show!

Lady-Lasa - don't worry. There is going to be an introspective for the older Kevin in the epilogue about the fight. And Paradox will show up again (Because I love him…and he can explain things that are going to get a little complex).

Kisdota- The Freak Gamer - Paradox only meet Julie as a result of this venture, and if you notice, she never introduces herself to him…thus why he just keeps calling her 'young lady'. (that and because I think it fits better with the way he talks. Also, thank you for reviewing my themes. You'll want to check out the next one, because I'm writing a Ben/Julie one as a thank you to you)

Grey's Princess - Well, I'm glad you did have your suspicions. I didn't want it to seem outlandish that the kidnapper was, in fact, Kevin. Also, the smoothie fetish is why we love Ben so much! …aside from the whole alien-butt kicking, cute awkward teenager thing, and the fact he's just awesome.

Xepru, Spellbinder, Camamila, and Ylandel - Thank you very much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

* * *

"Okay, so, bad guy turned out to be Kevin, big surprise there," Ben nudged Kevin in the chest with his elbow, smiling. Kevin glared. "I'm joking, relax. He-uh, you…umm…whatever, the point is there was a reason for the kidnapping, you weren't trying to hurt her."

"But he said the explosion was my fault," Kevin said softly, reaching down to lift Gwen up. He shifted her in his arms, and her head gently landed on his chest, using it as a pillow. "What if it still happens?"

"I don't think it will," Julie said, making her way back to Kevin's car. "I mean, Paradox looked pretty happy by the outcome."

"Doesn't guarantee anything. Ben, get the door," Kevin nodded his head towards the passenger door. Ben opened it and quickly moved aside so Kevin could place the unconscious red-head inside. He buckled her up, and then shut the door.

"Kevin," Ben put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin jerked his body away, practically running to get to his side of the car and get in. "Okay, you don't feel like talking. I understand that. So…I'll just stand out here, talking to myself…"

Kevin honked the horn, and Ben scrambled to get in.

About thirty minutes passed in absolute silence as Kevin dropped Julie off, and then turned around to head towards Ben's house. Ben watched Kevin closely, looking for any signs that the other teenager was ready to talk.

None were given. Kevin concentrated much harder on the road then he usually did, checking his side and rear view mirrors much more often.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ben leaned forward, sticking his head between the driver and passenger's seats. "You can talk to me about it. We're friends, right?"

Kevin didn't answer.

"You know…we hang out together, kick alien butt. Watch football, I watch you fix your car while you complain that it's my fault it's scratched up as badly as it is. That's what friends _do_, right?"

"You've got a weird view on the world, Tennyson," Kevin said after a moment. "And us being, well," he seemed to have trouble getting the word to come to his lips, and when it did came out, it was a whisper, "friends-"

"You said it!" Ben pumped his fist into the air, nearly hitting the rearview mirror.

"Hey, watch it!" Kevin snapped.

"Sorry," Ben said, reclining back into his seat. "But you admitted we're friends. So you can tell me what's bothering you."

"All right, fine," Kevin moved to the side of the street and parked. "You and me being friends is why this whole thing's so weird, okay? I felt what it was like to lose Gwen today, and I thought maybe, just maybe, you would have pulled me back from the edge, stopped me from being the bad guy again. But it wasn't enough, Ben."

"Kevin, I-"

"No. There's no excuses for doing that. I'm not blaming you. I'm a selfish jerk."

"Well..that's kind of true," Ben admitted, "But not for the reason you're thinking. Kevin, you haven't even done that yet. It's something from a future that may or may not come true, and you know if it does that we kick your butt, so…in a way it would be a weird cycle. And really pointless, since you'd already know you lose."

"You're starting to confuse me, Ben," Kevin admitted.

Ben nodded. "I'm starting to confuse myself. But you can't worry about the future. Gwen's safe for now, and well…we know what to watch out for next time. If something ever comes up that we use grenades for, we know not to set any charges and to make sure Gwen's right there with us."

Kevin's eyebrows shot up. "All right, I suppose that's the best we're going to get. But swear to me, Ben, if something happens to her, just…lock me up or something. Don't let me go through that again."

"But you haven't gone through it yet," Ben pointed out.

"It _felt _like I had." Kevin said softly, staring out the window. "Just promise me."

"All right," Ben sighed, then smirked. "I promise if you turn back into a raging psychopath, I'll stick you somewhere for a few years and make sure you can't do any time traveling."

"That's all I'm asking," Kevin said, starting the ignition. "Anyways, let's get you and Gwen home."

* * *

After he'd dropped Ben off, Kevin headed for Gwen's house, driving as slow as he could bring himself to do. He kept glancing back from the road to Gwen, and then back again, wondering when she would open her eyes again. She seemed fine, but she'd been asleep for so long.

"…Kevin?" Gwen bolted up as she said his name, and stared at him. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train."

"Nope, no trains. Just a…just some guy. Ben and I took care of him already," Kevin's eyes went back to the road, staying focused there once again. He didn't dare tell Gwen that a future version of himself was the one who had kidnapped her.

"Yeah…that guy was weird," Gwen said, adjusting her seat. "I still don't understand why he kidnapped me, but I get the feeling he wasn't a bad guy. Just a little…lost."

Kevin did not reply.

"Well, whoever he was, he's gone now. How bad did you and Ben beat him up?"

"Not that badly," Kevin admitted. "He was a pretty good fighter. Very skilled."

Gwen laughed. "Since when do you compliment any guy you beat?"

"Hey, this one wasn't as easy as any of the others! Seriously, the dude was one tough guy. _Very _tough."

"As tough as you?" Gwen asked, rolling her eyes at him. Kevin smiled.

"You might say that."

* * *

Kevin stared at the door, not sure what to do. He was at Gwen's house for a Christmas party, and he still wasn't really sure he wanted to be there. Sighing, he rang the door bell. Gwen answered the door.

"Kevin!" Gwen grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the living room before he had the chance to say so much as 'hello'. He shuffled along behind her, carefully avoiding eye contact with her father.

"It's nice to see you again," Frank Tennyson said, eyeing Kevin carefully. "Gwendolyn was very happy that you agreed to come to the Tennyson Christmas party."

"Uh..yeah…thank you, sir," Kevin glanced at Frank for a moment, but looked away. It was just too awkward. "Happy to be here…"

"Frank, stop scaring the poor boy," His wife said, shaking her head. "have a seat, Kevin. Gwen, shouldn't you run and get his present?"

"Oh, right!" Gwen agreed, running up the stairs to her room. Ben entered from the kitchen, loudly slurping on a smoothie.

"Hey, Kevin," Ben took a seat on the couch beside Kevin, "I didn't get you anything, sorry. Julie's present kind of wiped me out."

"That's okay, I didn't get you anything either," Kevin admitted, not the least bit bothered by it. The truth was, he hadn't thought anything about getting Ben a present. "Where's Julie at, anyways?"

"Couldn't come. Parents took her on a skiing trip for her present," Ben said, setting his smoothie on the coffee table.

"And how did the earrings go over?"

"Like a charm," Ben gave Kevin the thumbs up.

"Found it!" Gwen came running down the stairs, a brightly wrapped package in her hands. "Open it," She forced it into Kevin's hands, then sat down on the other side of Ben to watch him.

"Uh..okay," Kevin tore at the packaging, momentarily letting his excitement shine through. No one had bought him a present in a very long time. "It's a …piece of paper and a pocket watch? Uh, thanks, Gwen--"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "The 'piece of paper' is a free paint job for your car. For next time it gets beaten up."

"Oh..thanks," Kevin said much more enthusiastically this time.

"Open the pocket watch," Gwen instructed. He did as told, pressing the top. The door opened, and on the inside was a picture of Kevin, Gwen, and Ben, standing pretty closely together, all looking very happy. He recognized the background as being Mr. Smoothie's. "Who took the picture? I don't remember posing…"

"Julie did me a favor and snapped a candid," Gwen admitted. She watched him intently for a moment, searching his face for something. Then she sunk back into her side of the couch. "You don't like it."

"No! no, I really like it…do you mind if I keep it on my rearview mirror? We kind of get thrown around a lot, and I don't want it to get broken…"

"That's fine," Gwen agreed, smiling.

"Kevin, aren't you forgetting something?" Ben asked, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"What are you talking abo--" Kevin started, then realized exactly what Ben meant. "Oh, right! I got you something, too," He pulled the small box out of his jacket pocket and placed it gently in Gwen's hands.

She smiled and carefully opened it, her jaw dropping when she saw the necklace inside. "Kevin! It's beautiful. Thank you so much," She leaned over Ben and gave Kevin a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, please don't do that," Ben said awkwardly from between them.

Gwen smiled her apology and leaned back. "Well, maybe I should get going," Kevin said, trying to push himself to his feet. Gwen and Ben reacted at the same moment, pushing him back down with a surprising amount of force.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben said, "Nobody spends Christmas alone. You're staying here until you've had at least three cups of egg nog and you've sang at least ten Christmas carols."

"But I hate egg nog!" Kevin groaned.

"Well then," Gwen said, as she and her cousin exchanged almost evil smiles, "I guess you're staying the whole night."

**Author's Note: **I know…no on the lips kiss for Kevin. Why not? Because I don't think they're ready for it yet. Yes, they like each other, but I don't think that kiss is going to come until after Kevin asks Gwen out, and he doesn't seem to be quite ready yet (he's getting close, though!). Epilogue to come.


	7. Epilogue: Full Circle

**Author's Note: **I was going to wait a week to post this…and then it started snowing where I live (a very rare occurrence) and it knocked out the satellite in my room – but only in my room (well, the computer room I've relocated to until my sister and her friend leave). So I'm bored. I'm hoping to come up with a new plot for another story soon, as I've really enjoyed writing Changing Times more than I remember ever having with any previous fanfiction I've written. I do still hope to draw a comic of it at some point. But in the meantime, if anyone has just a snippet of a suggestion for a story that they would not mind my writing, or even a springboard (heck, suggest something like 'broccoli' if you want), I'd appreciate it. Hopefully I'll get my own idea. Changing Times came to me right in the middle of watching the Paradox episode. Originally, the future Kevin was going to kidnap Paradox's old lab partner and have the lab partner taking him through time, having learned from Paradox. But then I couldn't remember his name, and after I got around to looking it up, the idea didn't interest me anymore.

* * *

Kevin's arm automatically flew up to shield his eyes as he got ready to exit the portal. As such, the incredible light disoriented him a bit, but did not blind, as he arrived into the future. He glanced around, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shuffled along.

Deep down, he figured he'd known he would fail. Paradox had said it was for the better, but he still couldn't help but feel miserable. For just a few brief hours, he'd had his old love back. The girl he had fallen in love with so quickly after meeting, taken so long to ask out. He let out a derisive laugh at himself. She had bugged him for so long to take initiative, even going so far as to take the reigns herself. But for years, it hadn't worked. He was just too stubborn, too confused, too worried.

There were always so many different reasons not to ask, so many reasons to ask her to wait. She had had her share of boyfriends while she waited on him, and he had even bothered with a few girls here and there, but none of those relationships were serious. Not for either of them.

When the day finally came, Kevin hadn't planned on it. The words just tumbled out of him, and he couldn't take them back after that. He didn't know what had done it. He'd just finally come to realize that how badly he wanted to be with her, how much he would care for her were enough to outweigh the risks. Maybe that hadn't been true until that day. He still didn't know.

Kevin glanced up, his thoughts having distracted him from where he was going. He had accidentally brought himself to Ben Tennyson's house. He stared at his friend's house. They hadn't talked to each other in years. Not since their return from the null void. Without Gwen, their friendship had fallen apart. Not that Ben had wanted it to. He desperately tried to keep Kevin from falling off the edge, but Kevin resisted until Ben was too tired to fight anymore.

"Memories can be such a strange thing," Kevin groaned, slamming his palm to his forehead. He knew that voice. Paradox was standing right in front of him somehow. "We remember what we think we need to remember. But sometimes if we don't let go of the past, we can forget our own futures. Or even…our present."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm in no mood for riddles, Paradox. If you've got something else you want to tell me, then spill it."

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Paradox smiled, then shook his head. "Oh, of course you haven't. You're too moody and self-absorbed. You'd think you would have noticed when random jewelry appeared out of nowhere."

"…Random jewelry?" Kevin repeated. "Where?"

"Why, on your left ring finger," Paradox came closer, and lifted Kevin's left hand closer to his face. "Looks an awful lot like a wedding band, doesn't it?"

Kevin looked horrified. "No. That's not possible. I wouldn't have moved on from Gwen. I couldn't marry anybody other than her, especially not so soon! Why would I have done something like that?!"

"Again," Paradox said, rolling his eyes, "You are focused on a past so distant that it's no longer reality."

"English, Einstein, English!"

Paradox put a hand on his chin, rubbing it there, carefully selecting his words so that Kevin might understand them. "It's really very simple. If you would stop focusing on your old memories for a moment, you'd get it. I could have stopped you from time traveling. I knew it could have had dire consequences. So, why did I let you do it?"

"You're insane and you wanted to see what would happen?" Kevin suggested.

"Insanity is in the eye of the beholder, and one would probably say I'm much more sane than you," Paradox returned, "No, Kevin. Your future, the one you were so obsessed with, was one of the least likely paths for time to have traveled along. It was only a fifteen percent chance it would have come true."

"But I still had to go through it! I lost her, and I-"

"You're still not listening. Be quiet and let me finish explaining. When you went back in time, the dire consequence was that you set in motion the very events that lead to your losing Gwen," Paradox gave Kevin a sympathetic look. "I know that's a harsh reality, but I had to let you continue to believe it was all right, because the fact was that if you went back in time and were defeated, those events would repair themselves. You, Ben, and Gwen are very important to our world's time line."

"If what you're saying is true, then why isn't Gwen alive anymore?" Kevin demanded.

Paradox smirked. "I never said who it was that you married," Before Kevin could ask anything else, the scientist was gone.

"He said let go of the future I was so focused on…that it didn't come true," Kevin concentrated on those words, closing his eyes. His life seemed to play inside his eyelids, showing him what Paradox had meant. The memories came to him in intense flashes, so vivid they might have all just happened yesterday. He opened his eyes, and stared at Ben's place again. He was supposed to be inside now, but he was still a little fuzzy on the details. Why was he supposed to be over there, again?

"Yo, Kevin!" Seemingly responding to a cue, Ben came running out of his front door. "You coming inside or what?"

"Might be 'or what'," Kevin admitted. "Just doing some thinking."

"Well, that's not like you at all," Ben teased. "But Gwen made me come out and get you. Something about how if you don't come inside and help with the baby, she's going to divorce you."

Kevin laughed. He surprised himself by this. It felt like so long since he had laughed. But then, that had been a different future entirely. One he was safe from now. More importantly, Gwen was safe.

He followed Ben back into the house, running up to his wife and hugging her almost too tightly.

"While the affection is appreciated," She admitted, "It's not getting you out of diaper duty. Hop to it."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin's smile was practically glowing now.

"Is he freaking you out any?" Ben asked Gwen in a stage whisper. She smiled, and nodded, but didn't seem to be truly worried by her husband's sudden change in demeanor.

Kevin grabbed his newborn out of the play pen and held him close to his body. "Hey, Devlin," his memories of his son were in tact. He remembered how freaked out he had been at first about the baby, and then how happy he was when Gwen delivered. "Wow…somebody made a stinky…pee-yew, kid!"

"All right Kevin, what's up with you?" Gwen demanded. "You _hate_ diaper duty. I've had you hand Devlin to Ben or me so many times I can't even count it. Why no complaints today?"

"Because I could have it so much worse than having to change diapers," Kevin finished cleaning Devlin, then put the fresh diaper on, double checking that he'd secured the sides. "I could not even have him…or not have you. I think I can put up with a few diapers if it means I didn't have to face that reality."

"Kevin, that's so sweet," Gwen said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and picking Devlin up.

"Kevin, have you been hitting the uh, southern comfort egg nog?" Ben asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I still hate egg nog. Even more so after two certain people decided it would be funny to fill a Santa hat with it and put it on my head a few years ago."

Ben and Gwen exchanged looks. Then Ben said "But Kevin, we had a deal that you had to drink some egg nog before you could leave, and it got your quota nicely out of the way. Otherwise you would have had to spend the night."

"Devlin, trust your dad on this," Kevin grabbed Devlin's tiny fish in his own hand, gently holding it. "Never, ever trust your Uncle Ben. Especially not when it comes to taste in clothing or smoothies."

"Hey!" Ben protested. "Don't turn the kid against me already. I already fought one eleven year old Levin once, I don't need a repeat of the past."

"Sometimes, we kind of do," Kevin said softly, pulling Gwen into him. He grabbed Devlin back from her and set him back in the playpen. "I love you. And I'm sorry for any time I ever made it seem like I didn't."

"I never for a second thought otherwise," Gwen said, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Now, are you joining us for Christmas carols or not?"

Kevin groaned. He still hated that Tennyson tradition that he was still being suckered into every year. "Can I at least not stand beside Ben this year? Last year was awful…"

"Hey, Echo Echo sings really well!" Ben defended himself. "I thought it would give me an edge."

"All it did was break the piano," Kevin responded. He was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Anyways, Ben, merry Christmas. You're a good friend."

"See, now I _know _you've been hitting something too hard. Only question is whether it was alcohol or if you were fighting someone before you headed over here," Ben said, staring at Kevin in disbelief. "Last time you admitted we were friends it was because I was your best man and you forgot your wedding vows."

"Correction – I never _wrote_ the wedding vows," Kevin said, perhaps too proudly. "You wrote the whole thing for me. And, uh, I appreciated it. You've really been there for me. I'm sorry for any of the times I wasn't there for you, okay?"

"All right. Apology accepted, I guess," Ben said, shrugging.

"Okay," Kevin clapped his hands together, his business settled. "Back to the fun stuff. When do the in-laws come in?"

"ETA's fifteen minutes from now," Ben said, checking the watch on the mantle.

"All right," Gwen said, making a last minute adjustment to a pillow, "Ben cleaned up his house pretty well, Devlin's ready…and I put our plumber badges away for the night."

"Gwen, what if an emergency comes up?" Ben pointed out. "I mean, you never know…"

"Nah, Ben," Kevin shook his head. "I think Gwen's right. We'll just spend this holiday as normal people. Then, you know, we'll go back to kicking major alien butt tomorrow. Deal?"

Ben looked to be deeply contemplating his decision. Then he simply smiled. "Deal."

**The End**

**Author's note: **This may have seemed an awkward point to end, and some parts of the story may even be kind of confusing. For one, why does Kevin remember what happened, but Gwen and Ben don't? Well, I figured that since Kevin went back in time, he'd remember his motivation, but since the act of going back and being defeated also made it so that the event that motivated him never happened, technically, he never went back (thus why time traveling is so confusing).

I tried to age Kevin realistically – the journey made him grow up a lot (especially considering he's now about, probably…around twenty-five or so). Losing Gwen made him lose some of his maturity level, but getting her back, and being so grateful about it, restored that to him. As for where we ended off, well, I wanted to make sure that they got their normal holiday, and still made it very clear that they were ready and willing to kick butt. No, I don't think both Gwen and Kevin will stop fighting aliens after they have a baby. Heck, Grandpa Max had two kids and didn't stop, and Kevin's a lot more reckless than Max was. And Gwen's not one to take a back seat, though if Devlin gained either (or worse, both) of his parents' powers, I bet they have a horrible time finding a baby sitter.

Oh, and you may have noticed that Julie was absent from this chapter, and there was no mention of Ben dating or having a girlfriend – while I really do like Julie (I think she's a great character, and I have a hard time understanding why I keep running into people calling her 'cardboard' or 'flat'), I read somewhere that Ben would have a couple of relationships. I was going to break that and put Julie in anyways, but somehow I couldn't find a way to write her in without the whole chapter turning to mush and everyone falling scarily out of character. I apologize to all other Ben/Julie fans out there. I suppose there was just too much to focus on in this chapter, and the less characters, the easier it was _to _focus on everyone.


End file.
